Kawaita Sakebi
by Kawaii Kuroi Mahotsukai
Summary: O.o; I wish fluff was a genre. ANyway. Fluffy romantic thoughts. Ishtar/Bakura, with a side of Malik/Ryou and a possible hint of Yami/Yuugi, if you look hard enough.


Whee! Bakura rambles like an old fart!  
Warnings: Fluffy, pointless, slightly angsty SHOUNEN-AI! (Malik/Ryou and Ishtar/Bakura) I need to learn how to write sad endings I can't make them sad at the end! I'm cursed to forever please the characters! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Disclaimer:  
*Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Ishtar shuffle out onstage in their pajamas*  
Malik: *yawns* The...  
Ryou: Braided baka.  
Bakura: Does NOT.  
Ishtar: Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
All four: Can we go back to bed now?  
Go ahead.  
*a moment later, the room is empty, except for the authoress, the projector, the screen, an old fuzzy slipper and a few dust bunnies*  
This is almost the weirdest thing I have ever written. *starts the projector and vanishes as the lights go off*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryou stood at the window, watching the snow fall. "Malik, come here for a second."   
The blond Egyptian duly pulled on his blue pajama top and went over to the window, slipping one arm around Ryou's waist in a familiar, loving gesture. "What is it?"   
The white haired boy smiled and gestured out the window. "Look. Isn't it beautiful?"  
Malik smiled softly. "Not half as beautiful as you."  
Ryou looked up at Malik and blushed cutely. "Malik, I-" He cut off abruptly, pressed his face to the window, gazed out, and frowned.  
"What is it, Ryou?"  
Ryou shook his head, then turned from the window, back to Malik. "I think... Bakura was out there a second ago. It looked like he was headed for the roof."   
Malik chuckled softly. "Is that all? He's been going up there since my yami kicked the bucket."  
Ryou shot his boyfriend a "look." "Malik!"   
His companion blinked innocently down at him. "What? He's gone, all right? You know I'm not the tactful sort."   
"As you have demonstrated time and again." Ryou retorted playfully, resting his head on the other's shoulder.   
"Hush, you." Malik muttered back, gently ruffling the hair on the crown of the smaller one's head.   
"Do you think we ought to go up there after him?" Ryou asked, looking innocently up at Malik, who couldn't help but smile gently down at him.   
  
"No, koi. He needs to be alone."  
  
*On the roof, Bakura's POV*  
Hello there, Ishtaru. It's me, Bakura. I'm sorry I took so long to get up here, those idiot brats were particularly stupid today, and they only just went to bed. They've actually decided that I'm suicidal! Have you got any idea how IRRITATING that is? Not only have they hidden all the sharp implements in the house, they've hidden all the alchohol! And, as if to add insult to injury, now I have two stupid brats hounding me every three seconds. "Bakura, do you need to talk?" "Bakura, are you all right?" "Bakura" this and "Bakura" that... It drives me NUTS!  
  
Oh, one other thing. The pharaoh thinks we're both still in the Shadow Realm. I never bothered to set him straight on the fact that I escaped... But then, he deserves some peace, Amun-Re knows we gave him enough crap back in Egypt. Remember the time we stole all his clothes and made him chase us all over the place butt naked? And the time we got Sethkare (Seto) blind drunk and had him streaking the streets of Cairo, yelling about baboons? We had some wonderful times, didn't we? I miss you... Anyway.  
  
Yeah, I miss you. Don't get a swelled head about it, you know I'm an incurable sap... But do you really want to know what I miss most? Being able to laugh with you. You had the zaniest sense of humor imaginable, and I loved that... I loved you... Hell, I still do. I loved that impish grin you'd get when we got caught pulling a prank, I loved your cocky attitude, I loved the way your eyes crinkled at the corners when you laughed, however maniacally... There I go again! I have to quit living in the past already... But I miss you, damnit! You meant everything to me. You were my partner-in-crime, my best friend, my confidant, my... well... Everything. And now you're gone, and I'm here, and there's this unbridgable gulf standing between us... The gods really hate me. And I know what you'd say in response to that, were you here... "Screw the gods, Bakura. I sure as Hell don't hate you." And then we'd probably end up screwing like rabid weasels... or something. You had a libido the size of that large country far away that they call "Canada", and then some. Not that I minded.   
  
Argh... Bad imagination, this is NOT the time for that! Sorry, the hentai mind daemons are having a little party... stupid things. But that's another thing I miss about you... And I don't just mean the sex, though there was definitely nothing to complain about in THAT department... I mean the fact that you could put up with me going off on tangents when I was bored, and ranting about how irritating Ryou is... And there I go, rambling AGAIN! Feh. I'm acting like an old fart, living in the past. I'm a basket case, aren't I? Don't answer that.  
  
Remember when we met, back in Egypt? It was necessity that made us friends, but time and destiny made us so much more... Oh, good gods! Now do you realize what you've done to me? I'm philosophizing, damnit!   
*End Bakura's POV*  
  
*Normal POV*  
Bakura rose to his feet as he heard the soft beeping of the alarm on his watch.   
"It's midnight. I can't talk any longer, I have to get to bed. Those damn brats are going to bitch me out if I don't." He turned to leave, paused and turned back momentarily.   
"Yes, they gave me a curfew. You know them. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Again he turned to leave, but this time he smacked facefirst into a solid object.   
"OW! SHIT! I FINK I BWOKE MAH NOBE!" He howled, clutching the offended appendage and doing a frantic crabstepping dance of pain.   
"Poor baka Baku. Shall I kiss it and make it better?" The injured boy froze at the familiar voice and the shadow standing before him.   
"I-Ishtaru...?" He whispered, trembling, hardly daring to believe his eyes. The aforementioned sennen spirit just grabbed Bakura by the shoulders and kissed him forcefully. When the two separated, panting, Ishtar grinned maniacally.   
"You were expecting who? The easter bunny?"   
"B-but... how?" Was all the spirit of the ring could get out between his frantic gasps for air.   
"Sore wa himitsu de-su!" The rod's spirit teased in a sing-song tone, grinning maniacally.   
"Shut up, you." Bakura growled back playfully, tackling him to the ground. Amidst the happy cacophony, neither of the two noticed Yami no Yuugi sneaking away from his post on a nearby rooftop, smiling satisfiedly, the last traces of a spell he had wrought dissipating in the chill winter wind.  
  
A few weeks later...  
Bakura gazed out the window, watching the snow fall. He jumped as an arm encircled his waist, then relaxed as he saw the reflection of the face above it in the window's frosty glass.   
"Hello to you too, Ishtaru." He smiled, a real, genuine smile, as he leaned back against the warm body of the other Egyptian.   
"What're you doing up at this hour of the night? I thought I had you tired out." The blonde growled playfully. "But if you're not, that's easily remedied..." Bakura just laughed.  
"Shut up, you. I was just... thinking..."   
Ishtar blinked and lowered his head enough to bury his nose and chin in Bakura's hair. "About what?"  
"Mmm... not much..." Bakura sighed sleepily, and snuggled a little closer to Ishtar. "Just... Don't go away again..."  
Ishtar gently tucked his arms closer around Bakura, relishing the feel of the spikes of soft, snowy hair that brushed his face. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here with you."  
"Good." The tomb robber purred softly.  
"Hey, 'Kura?" Ishtar murmured after a moment of hesitation.  
"What?" Bakura was nearly asleep by now.  
"Know why I love the snow?" Ishtar queried softly.  
"Because you can pelt the pharaoh with it until he screams for mercy?" Bakura replied, blinking himself slightly more awake.  
"No, though it is very useful for that purpose..." He trailed off, grinning wickedly, then resumed. "The real reason I love it is because it reminds me of you."  
Bakura laughed sleepily. "You're turning sappy, Ishtaru."  
The blond grinned nervously. "Sorry."  
Bakura turned around, smiled groggily and shook his head. "Don't be. I like it." He then stretched up and kissed Ishtar lightly. "I'm going back to bed now. Feel free to join me whenever you like."  
Said spirit cocked one eyebrow, a mischevious look on his face. "Was that an invitation?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
~END~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright, alright, so it was A: Very late and B: Very strange. Sue me. It was purely random. (And it was supposed to be Cutiemews birthday gift... Erm, Christmas gift. Merry Christmas/Happy Birthday, Kooters!) 


End file.
